A New Chapter
by saffron-soul
Summary: Roy is getting ready for his inauguration speech as Fuhrer. Him and Ed share a moment.


Roy fussed in the mirror with his collar that didn't seem to want to cooperate with him and lay flat. "I cannot let my inaugural speech as Fuhrer be tainted by unruly clothing."

"Just order it to obey," Ed jokes. "That ugly fucking mustache of yours unfortunately doesn't command much authority, so you'll have to use your sexy yelling voice to get the job done." Ed kneels on all fours on their bed, wiggling his behind in Roy's general direction. "Here, practice on me."

"Ed, you cannot possibly be teasing me at a time like this."

"Your definitions on what is possible and what is not baffle me. It is, in fact, quite possible that I'm teasing you at a time like this. Perhaps it isn't the most polite course of action, but I'm doing it for your own good."

"Is that so?" Roy asks, finally smoothing out his collar. _Great, what's that, a blemish on my forehead?_

"If I get you all hot and bothered for your big speech, you'll be that much more impassioned for the general public."

"I don't think that's how it works, but I appreciate the sentiment," Roy says as he turns around to face his husband, who is now standing in front of him batting his eyelashes like a schoolgirl. "You never cease to amaze me, Ed."

"Coming from a guy who's about to become the leader of Amestris in less than an hour," Ed smirks. "You know I have a thing for fucking authority figures. I'm convinced that you did all of this just to get great sex."

"Ah, you have found me out," he says, leaning forward to kiss him. "I was only toying with the idea of becoming Fuhrer before, but once I got you into bed after the Promised Day, that really sold it to me."

"I knew it, you bastard," Ed laughs. Right now, in this moment, he couldn't be more in love with the man before him. They sealed their vows only last year, and every day since then has been better than the last. Sure, married life between Fullmetal and Flame was full of clashes and sparks; but by now, they had figured out a system to deal with everything properly. They were honest with each other, and always reminded each other that their love conquered any petty difference they might have. They listened to each other and responded to each other. They also had riotous, earth-shattering sex with each other, which helped. Each time they kissed was like the last time they ever would, including now.

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met, and I'm so glad I get to share this moment with you. You mean everything to me, Ed."

"Shut UP you asshole. Save it for after the speech," Ed starts. But he can see the seriousness in Roy's eyes. He's standing on the edge of everything, and the next hour is going to bring an enormous amount of change in his life. Ed exhales and smiles. "I love you, Roy."

"I love you too, Ed."

They embrace for a while, cherishing Roy's last moments as anything other than the Fuhrer of their country. Ed's flesh hands roam around Roy's back, careful not to muss up any fabric so as to not upset the man who spent ten minutes trying to scare his insubordinate jacket collar into submission.

There's a knock on the door downstairs, and the two pull apart to answer it. Brigadier General Hawkeye stands at attention, saluting her longtime military partner. "Good morning, Fuhrer Mustang. The car is waiting for you outside. Are you prepared to leave?"

"Good morning to you too, General Hawkeye. Yes, I believe everything is in order." He takes a deep breath. As soon as he walks out this door, he will never enter it again. All of his and Ed's things have been packed up and will be transferred to the Fuhrer's Mansion inside Central Command during his speech and inaugural parade.

Ed turns to Roy. "Well, this is it. We made a life in this house, and now we're starting anew elsewhere. It's going to be so empty in that big house, we'll need to get some animals or something."

"Why don't we just let Al and Winry live with us? Between the cats and their two children, that should be enough company."

"Yeah, but that's just more people to interrupt when I want to give you head on the kitchen counter, so no more humans. We can get a dog."

"I do love dogs."

"Excuse me, sirs," Riza announces, "we must get going."

Roy takes one last look at their beloved home and steals one last kiss from Ed in its threshold. He will always remember fondly the memories they made here. _Our first kiss. Our first fight. Our first night sharing a bed. Edward moving in. That time Ed broke his right arm because he forgot it wasn't made of metal and punched a wall. Getting down on one knee and making a vow to never leave his side._ Once they separate, he nods to General Hawkeye as they move forward into this new chapter of their lives together.


End file.
